


Enthralled

by thefutureisequalaf



Series: Femslash Kink Meme fills [2]
Category: Tomb Raider (Video Games), Wonder Woman (2017), Wonder Woman (Comics)
Genre: Begging, F/F, Lasso of Truth, Light Dom/sub, Orgasm Delay, Rope Bondage, Top Diana (Wonder Woman), bottom Lara Croft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 02:40:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17092499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefutureisequalaf/pseuds/thefutureisequalaf
Summary: Offering herself in submission to Diana, Princess of the Amazons, is Lara Croft's new favorite thing.





	Enthralled

**Author's Note:**

> Unlike in the 2017 movie, _the Lasso of Truth isn't painful._ It just magically makes you tell the truth, which is the usual comic interpretation—because Wonder Woman never fucking tortured anyone.

Lara’s lips curled upwards as a sensation she’d come to crave filled her: the feeling of the Lasso drawing the truth from her heart and compelling her to speak it. “I want you to edge me again.” The sound of her lust-strained voice submitting to Diana made Lara’s aching clit pulse even harder.

The Princess of the Amazons leaned over Lara, who lay with her legs folded back and bound to her wrists with the glowing golden Lasso, and ran her fingernails along the backs of her lover’s thighs. Her sky-blue eyes were dark with desire. “Still more, little one?”

Lara groaned with need even as she answered. “Yes, Diana, yes…”

“Mmmm…” Diana lowered her head, keeping her gaze locked on Lara's eyes, and gave the archaeologist’s clit a light swipe with her tongue. Lara twitched and gasped. “Did you enjoy that, little one?” The Amazon asked.

“Yes.”

“Do you enjoy being so powerless that you can’t even wish for mercy?”

“Yes, Diana, fuck yes…”

“How does it feel, Lara, to surrender your body and mind to my pleasures?”

Just thinking about it made Lara moan. “I feel like my soul belongs to you, Diana. I love it.” The Lasso had hold of the truth, and its relentlessness was intoxicating. “I love that I’m yours, and that you’re driving me out of my mind with pleasure, and that there’s not one distracting thought in my head.”

“In that case, Lara Croft, I’ll tease your clitoris again…” The Amazon’s voice descended to a growl. “If you beg for it.”

Though the Lasso removed all hesitation, this time it was Lara’s decision to speak. “Please, Diana. Please – oh, fuck, please edge me again, Diana.”

Diana slid back on her heels, brought her face so close that the archaeologist felt hot breath on her swollen labia, and arched an eyebrow. “Is that how you beg a Princess of the Amazons?”

Lara grinned. “Princess Diana, I beseech – nay, I implore you to grace my clitoris with your tongue.” If it weren’t for the Lasso, she wouldn’t have the presence of mind to find such words. “In the names of the goddesses, I beg you to tantalize me.”

The broad-shouldered brunette beamed. “I love you, Lara.”

“I love you, too, Dian-ohhhhh…” Lara’s eyes rolled back in her head as her clit was enveloped in the heat of the Amazon’s mouth. Diana’s tongue, wet, soft, and strong, resumed its teasing. “Fuck, you’re good at that.”

Diana paused to murmur, “Only the best for you, dearest,” and then smirked. “For as long as you can stand.”

Lara hoped that would be a long time indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, if you enjoyed, leave a comment :) I love hearing what you think.


End file.
